


So Damn Tired...

by RiverOfWoe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Child Abuse, Cutting, Depression, Poetry, Song Lyrics, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverOfWoe/pseuds/RiverOfWoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a song/poem I wrote not too long ago. It's not finished yet, but I needed to share it. If you send me some kind of music, I'll do my best to see to it that the poem/lyrics get put to the music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Damn Tired...

I'm so damn tired, just want to sleep  
Though I want to sleep,  
I'm not free  
And I'm not me  
My mind won't let me be  
Truly free

The pain of the knife,  
Brings closer the scythe,  
Takes the pain,  
And gives back pieces of my brain

Too damn tired to care  
Too damn tired to glare  
Can only sigh  
Can only cry  
Because there's never anyone there

I want to go home  
Want to close my eyes  
While my soul cries  
As I am alone  
When I don't want to be.

I cry,  
Walking miles with popped blisters,  
Without any of my sisters  
With a sunburn that never fade, but she will not abade


End file.
